Pigments and Pastels
by Oxza
Summary: Kakashi becomes a substitute art teacher for a semester for a senior class. Sakura has just got too many problems and secrets. He wants to help. She doesn't want anyone's help. This doesn't stop him even when her peers warn him not to.
1. The Great Waves of Fate

I can't resist

I am sorta kinda back – I'm moving back to the states so I'm cramming now for the SATs

I _should_ be studying but I can't resist – if I pop in a few SAT words I'm 'studying'….

This fanfic is inspired by the song 'The art teacher' by Rufus Wainwright

The cold wind bristled against the group vehemently as they waited for their teacher outside. Most of the group sat on the stairs that led to the building of the metropolitan art gallery, while a few stood. Many individuals grumbled as to why their art teacher had suddenly convoked them last week before their finals and suggested a 'little excursion'. The class obliged as this venture to the art gallery would act as their final assessment. They'd have the whole day to peruse the gallery and then they'd have to select a painting and write an analysis on the painting. It was either that or having to sit through an excruciating three and half hour exam for the class.

The only thing stopping them from entering the gallery was the abominable receptionist, 'I cannot allow you in the gallery until your teacher is here to supervise you.' 

'Seriously we're seniors, most of us full-fledged adults, I think we can handle ourselves.' Sakura spoke to the receptionist.

At that same moment there was a loud crash from behind, Sakura could only cringe. She turned around to see Naruto sheepishly scratching at his head surrounded by numerous brochures and catalogues.

'Out now' the receptionist gritted

The group trudged outside of the warm lobby only to be embraced by the chilly winds outside.

'Nice one moron' Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head.

Sakura could only roll her eyes at their sophomoric display.

And here they are now, waiting for their teacher outside. Many students nursing a Starbucks coffee and or being antisocial (AKA being on their phones)

Sakura sat between Ino and Shikamaru. The two were complete polar opposites but bickered like an old married couple. Sakura could only roll her eyes as Ino started a verbose argument with Shikamaru who looked like he could careless as he took long drags from a cigarette.

'Smoking is bad for you' she spoke shrilly

'Would you let a man live a little' he grumbled turning his body slightly away so he could lean his head back onto one of the steps and boldly show he could care less.

Sakura had to commend Ino for being so persistent, because she simply stood up and moved to where he lay and simply picked up where she left. Sakura ignored the two as the argument began to escalate, concentrating on a novel on her lap.

She was happy the argument dispelled, with Shikamaru 'retreating' to sit with some of the other guys in the class, 'troublesome woman' he groaned

Ino harrumphed and sat stiffly next to Sakura with her arms cross, 'I hope he dies one night in his bed trying a damn cigarette and instead lights up his house.'

Sakura could only roll her eyes, 'You might die too then'

Ino blushed, 'He-hey were not like that ok.'

Sakura looked at Ino dubiously, 'Even Naruto who's romantically retarded knows you two are going out.'

Ino gaped and then closed her mouth, 'I don't even know why I love that lazy ass.' She kneaded her temples rigorously and at that moment there was silence between them. Sakura turned back to her book, but knew well enough the silence would be short lived. And to her credit Ino let out an angry groan within moments, throwing her hands up in the air in annoyance, 'When the hell is this teacher going to be here. I'm freaking freezing!'

That seemed to be the same thought that passed through everyone's minds. Sakura looked at her watch; their art teacher was over an hour late. Their teacher was never late if not early. Sakura looked up to a group of guys coming towards her and Ino; she stiffened slightly but then relaxed upon realising they were all familiar faces.

'Hey bunch of us are just gonna bail on this jig.' Kiba said a matter-of-factly.

Ino only sighed, 'I guess it can't be helped.' She stood up wiping away at the non-existent debris on her pants.

'You coming forehead?' Ino spoke.

'The next train isn't for another hour. Might as well stay here and wait.' Sakura said monotonously, not looking up from her book.

Naruto tried to change Sakura's mind, but Ino grabbed his arm, 'Don't even bother. When she's like this you're already fighting a losing battle.'

Naruto gave Sakura a sad smile, which she did not see as she was occupied by the book.

He placed his hand on her head, 'Just give me a call if you come around. Itachi's coming to pick us up in half an hour so just call me or Sasuke if you want us to pick you up'

She looked up at him and gave a soft smile and he pinched her cheek before being towed away by Ino and Kiba.

It was then at that moment she saw the majority of her class had adapted the same state of mind as many started to leave and make their way into the city. The amount of students loitering around the art gallery lingered.

After flipping through five pages of her book, Shikamaru came by, 'I'll see you around Haruno.' She simply nodded. She saw a few of his company eyes linger on her as if beckoning her to leave with them.

Hinata piped up, 'See you tomorrow Sakura'

'I'll see you guys tomorrow.' Sakura supplied them

Before her the group began to make their descent down the stairs in the same direction Naruto and his entourage had gone not too long ago.

Shikamaru sighed. As he walked away with the group, 'I really worry about her sometimes' Hinata quipped.

Ten Ten looked at Hinata, 'She'll be fine. She always pulls through. It's just one of those days.' She reassured.

Shikamaru looked both ways before crossing the road, 'Yeah but 'some days' have become really frequent for the past few weeks.'

'I'm sure it's the weather. I read an article that said that a person tends to be more psychologically imbalanced during the winter.' Sai spoke

Everyone eyed him sparingly and looked ahead; 'I could really kill for some barbeque now' Choji chimed as if trying to change the atmosphere.

Shikamaru gave him a lazy smirk, 'Only you could think of having barbeque this early on in the day.'

Sakura sat sneezing, and sniffing slightly as she felt the temperature drop. She was alone now she realised as she excavated a tissue out of her bag. It was now she felt guilty for refusing Naruto's offer, the teacher was obviously a no show. She'd probably start heading down to the train station and grab something warm on the way to relieve her from the cold. It was then as she closed her book and placed in her bag did she acknowledge another's presence.

The person she realised was a man; he simply stuck his hand up, 'Yo'

She gave him a confused look. He scratched at his head sheepishly, 'Seems like I'm a bit late aren't?' he sighed, 'I'm Miss Taka's sub today. She couldn't make it due to some complications with family.'

She looked at him sparingly and sighed as she stood up, 'Better late than never' she mumbled

He chuckled, sticking his hand out, 'My names Kakashi Hatake. Please don't call me Mr. Hatake it makes me feel old.'

She looked at his hand and took it in hers, 'Sakura. Sakura Haruno.'

His hands were warm and hers were cold, sending a shock through both of their systems. 'Jesus kid how long have you been outside?' Ushering her quickly towards the entrance of the gallery.

'Miss Taka said to meet here at 7.30.' She spoke, leaving Kakashi to look at his watch and cringe it was nearly ten o'clock.

'Speaking of which I suppose everyone left then. Sorry about that.'

Sakura simply nodded.

The receptionist eyed Sakura upon entry, 'I said don't come back in here until your teacher is here.'

'I'm her teacher. Well actually sub. But you get the picture.' Kakashi spoke warmly.

'If you think I'm an idiot or that I was born yesterday you're mistaken. Do you think I'm fooled by your ploy. You're obviously her classmate.'

It was then Sakura looked up at Kakashi properly and that he indeed looked young. He looked embarrassed slightly and pulled out an ID recognising him as licensed teacher.

'I just graduated from university last year, but I assure you that-' Kakashi reasoned

The receptionist reddened with embarrassment and released a resigned sigh, 'Just go on through'

Kakashi pocketed his ID and gave the woman a good natured smile as the passed through the lobby into the gallery. All the time Sakura stayed silent.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, realising her unsociable heir. Ah, teenagers. Was he really this way not so long ago? Kakashi wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was probably just annoyed with him being late, something that he was accustomed to on his many ventures.

As they entered the gallery they came across a group which was listening in on their guide, 'This painting here is part of Picasso's blue period. It was painted in 1903 and is called 'The Old Guitarist''

Kakashi and Sakura seemed to gravitate with the group throughout the gallery being 'enriched' by art. Kakashi just stood still hands in his pocket.

They reached the final painting in the collection. Sakura could only smile to herself it was one of her favourite works, 'The Great Waves of Kanagawa.' She was pleased to find this piece part of the collection because she could write her analysis on the work.

Kakashi looked down and her smiling to himself, 'Hokusai fan are you?'

For the first time since their entrance in the gallery she looked up at him, blushing slightly, 'Is it that obvious?' she offered

'He's a favourite of mine too. I generally like the whole of the Ukiyo-e art period.'

What he spoke earned her genuine smile. The group lead by the guide dispersed leaving the two alone. Sakura looked away from him and looked back at the painting, 'It's a shame that this is just a reproduction of the work.'

'Would you believe me if I said I saw it in person.'

'You've been to Japan?' Looked up in awe.

Kakashi nodded in response, 'I spent a semester there during my junior year in college. The country itself is a work of art.'

Another awkward silence settled between them.

Sakura looked up at him, 'There's another art gallery on the other side of the city.'

She looked at her watch and he did the same, it was only five minutes shy of twelve. Without another word they both walked out of the gallery muttering a 'thank you' to the receptionist.

As they walked down the road they stopped at a pedestrian crossing waiting for the light to indicate they could cross. They sky was pregnant with gloomy grey clouds beckoning to crumble away as snow.

Looking for a way to make conversation as the light turned green for the crossing, Kakashi spoke, 'so have you decided on a major?'

Sakura looked up suddenly, 'Sorry what did you say'

Kakashi didn't miss a beat, 'Have you decided on a major?'

'Medicine.'

Kakashi whistled, 'We've got a smart cookie here.'

Sakura looked up at him, 'What did you major in?'

'Majored in Statistics. I got a minor in Anthropology.'

'Why'd you become a teacher?' She spoke as they rounded a corner on the road.

'I'm self-employed. I only substitute as a side job.'

Sakura looked up and nodded as if content with the answer.

Kakashi continued to look ahead on their trek to the other art gallery, 'But I'll let you in on a little secret though'

Sakura's attention was peaked, Kakashi could only chuckle at her antics, she was just as curious as the next person. 'I'm subbing Miss Taka's class for the rest of the year.'

Sakura physically stopped and turned to him, 'I thought you said she just had a family issue.'

He rolled his eyes, 'I don't lie. It is an issue and it does concern her family.'

'So you're being cryptic, which is just as bad.' Added in a light tone

'Depends on the person really obviously you're not the one for words.'

Sakura stood quietly, 'You have problems with getting to places on time and I'm socially retarded none of those sound any better than the other.'

They began to walk again, 'I've never met someone who says mean things about themselves like it was nothing.'

'Well you're going to have to get used to that if you're going to sub my class. It's one of my specialties.'

He ignored the slightly sharp tone, 'Please tell me the rest of your class isn't this way. I think I'd call it quits'

She eyed his white hair, 'That is _if_ you get to our class on time, _old man_.'

'Alright that's it detention.'

Sakura didn't seem fazed as they kept walking, 'Geez alright I'll let you off on a warning. And I'm not old thank you very much; I'm only about five years older than you.'

'You say that like it something to be proud about.' They were at the entrance of the second art gallery and then she turned around and eyed him, 'Trust me I wouldn't go around saying that in our class, you'll have yourself a harem of women. Older men it seems are 'where it's at''

'Do you vouch for that?' He gave a lopsided grin as Sakura puffed her cheeks and entered the gallery leaving him outside.

He let a heavy breath scratching at his head and chuckled as he entered the gallery, Sakura obviously ignoring him.

This was going to be an interesting semester.

The ending was so cliché – I KNOW

Yay or nay :/

It's a little something I thought of as a one shot but as I typed I decided to make it a multi chap.

Anyway we'll see how it goes

Wishing anyone taking the SATs this weekend all the best :-)

If you follow my other stories I'll be active again after this week, I just did this just for kicks

Until next time

OXZA


	2. A little elbow grease

She was abruptly pulled out of her slumber with a harsh tug of her blanket. She looked up to meet livid blue eyes; her only retaliation was placing a pillow on her head.

'You're not here.' She spoke monotonously

The pillow was off her face in the same manner used to coax the blanket off her.

'Like hell I am' the voice gritted.

She only opened one lazy eye to acknowledge the person's presence and let out a heavy sigh.

'I've been playing nice with you for the past three days. Not asking you to reason your attitude. But you've crossed the line, you're going to school today whether you like it or not.' There was no blandishing in his voice. She stayed put on the bed as she lay on her stomach eagle spread, face hidden in the mattress.

'You're not sick so suck it up princess.' He grounded out. After a moment of silence and collecting himself he spoke again, 'unless there's something really bothering you, yeah?' He looked at her critically trying to cover his weariness.

She turned her head away from the mattress and looked at him dubiously. She stood up without a whisper, simply patting the nest of blond hair on his head, 'Being a parental figure isn't really working out for you Deidara.'

He moved to retaliate but she elbowed him in the ribs kindly as she walked passed; his gaze softened and he sighed, 'Hurry up and I'll be able to drop you off on the way to work.'

She raised her hand acknowledging his words as she closed the door to the bathroom.

'She's going to be the end of me' Deidara groaned as he walked out her bedroom.

.

.

.

He pretended not to notice, but it was difficult not to. She hadn't made her appearance at all in school for the past three days, since the little 'excursion' at the city art gallery, and as he stood in front of the class taking attendance on the fourth he found her seat to be vacant again.

'Does anyone know Sakura Haruno here?' He spoke up to the class as he ran through the names on the attendance list.

A blond haired boy, his name was Naruto if his memory served him right, raised his hand, 'She's coming today, she said she's running a bit late.'

At that a few whispers passed, another blond, Ino, screeched and slapped Naruto on the shoulder, 'Of all people she'd tell _you_? I'm her best friend and she hasn't responded to any of my texts this week. What makes you so special?'

Naruto chuckled nervously, 'He-Hey easy now. That's something you need to sort out with Sakura, don't kill the messenger now.'

Ino eyed him with antipathy and walked back to her seat.

At that moment the door opened to present a disheveled looking Sakura.

'Well speak of the devil' Kakashi drawled humorlessly.

Sakura walked up to his desk and handed him a late pass. Kakashi took it and mockingly pulled it up to the light. Sakura rolled her eyes, 'Why would I go through the trouble of forging a late note?'

Kakashi looked at her sparingly, 'It's says here the reason for your absence was because you were 'sick'. You don't look sick to me. At least fake a cough or bring in a box of tissues as an alibi.'

Sakura clenched her fist, 'I don't have to explain myself to you.'

Kakashi sighed and placed the note in a drawer in his desk, 'I'm not asking you to. I'm just simply pointing out you're a terrible liar.'

Sakura gave him a fake smile, 'Thank you. That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me.' Without waiting for his response she stalked away and retreated to the seat next to Naruto, which in turn earned him a glare from Ino.

Kakashi remained unfazed towards Sakura's cursory entrance and stood from his desk and turned to the board.

'Ok since we've done nothing productive whatsoever this week and I don't want to get fired, I figured we should do something.' He said diffidently while rubbing the back of his neck. He was still getting used teaching slash instructing students who were nearly adults, especially when he acknowledged the fact they weren't that much younger than him.

'What do you have in mind hot shot?' Kiba said in a derided manner

Kakashi grabbed at the chalk and wrote in big letters, 'COMMENTARY'

A few people in the class looked confused and so he moved away from the board to explain, 'This' slamming his palm down on the board, 'is your topic. You can manipulate it in any way; you can look at aspects of personal commentary, social commentary, and cultural commentary. Anything that you feel like that should be made aware of to the public. Any questions so far?'

'Yeah, what medium are you assigning?' a bored voice queried

Kakashi's eyes crinkled, 'Any medium you like. I want this project to be _your_ project not something that you _have _to do. It makes it more tolerable and enjoyable. You're all going to have to learn to make your own decisions soon enough anyway. I want this done in two weeks. Now scat.'

At that moment there was a bustle of voices and a clatter of chairs and desks. Before Sakura could move to the supply cabinet she was pinned down by four sets of eyes, 'What'

'That's all you're gonna say 'what'. _We_ should be the ones saying what.' Ino seethed.

'Oh excuse me. Let me try that again.' Sakura turned around again, the other individuals not amused and then Sakura turned around and feigned surprise, '_HEY _guys!'

'Let's cut to the chase here, where were you the past three days.' Sasuke bit out

'Better yet what were you doing?' Naruto added

'You weren't sick' Shikamaru supplied

Ino just stood there with her foot tapping, 'Well?'

'I just didn't feel like coming to school' Sakura replied in a bored manner

'Uh huh' Ino obviously didn't buy her garb, 'Ok forehead I'm going to let this one slide, but if next time I call you _or_ text you and you don't respond and make me think you're dead, then so help me I'll make that forehead of yours bigger than it already is.'

'I'll try to keep that in mind next time.' Sakura said

'There won't be a next time Haruno.' Shikamaru spoke imperiously, 'You've been acting anything but yourself lately.'

'We're worried about you.' Naruto finished

Sasuke only tipped his chin in agreement.

Sakura looked at them all and sighed, and looked at them earnestly, 'I'm just going through something. I promise I'm not going to stay like this, it's just…' Sakura's voice cracked slightly, the boys took this as their queue to leave and for Ino to work her magic.

'You gotta tell me these things forehead; you know how much it kills me to see you like this.' Ino spoke gently, placing her hand on Sakura's arm. 'I just want to see you smile again.' Ino beckoned Sakura a smile, whose eyes softened at her words.

Hinata had somehow known of the nature of the two girl's conversation and had made her way towards Sakura; 'I hope you're feeling better' she spoke quietly.

'Never better' Sakura lied through her teeth but the two girls didn't pick up on her tone and had been satisfied with her response. They took her by the arms towards a painting Ten Ten, babbling about their new teacher, 'He's a cutie if you ask me and he's older but not by much. _Score!_ The only thing that's stopping anyone from jumping his bones is that stupid mask of his.' Ino babbled. Sakura turned around and looked at Kakashi briefly to see that he was indeed wearing a mask, '_he wasn't wearing one when we met._' She thought to herself. But then reminded herself how half of his face was covered by an oversized scarf. At the time she thought nothing of it, only that he was cold, but now. She hadn't truly looked at him when she had met with him on Monday or this morning, only noting the shock of his white hair and his pit less black eyes that rivaled the Uchihas', they caught her gaze in that moment. She looked away immediately to greet Ten Ten.

'You're a terrible liar Sakura.' Kakashi whispered to himself as he watched the whole scene unfold. He had eyed the confrontation over the brim of his novel. He gathered that this wasn't her usual self being implored due to the slight hostility of her friends. But he couldn't figure out what was the cause of her change in character, and how her friends seemed to be walking on egg shells when ever asking if everything was alright. It intrigued him.

He knew if he wanted information, he was going to ask her directly which would prove pointless. He wouldn't be able to ask her friends, he'd come off as nosy or suspicious his best bet was the staff, surely they'd know something about the girl.

His attention was pulled away by a scowling Uchiha drenched in paint and Kiba and Suigetsu high fiving each other, 'How old are you guys again?' Kakashi said exasperatedly

'Guess' Sasuke growled. The two others were laughing haughtily.

'Do you have anything to change into?' Kakashi responded taking out a hall pass from his drawer.

'Gym clothes'

Kakashi handed the man the pass, looking at the two others with mock anger, 'You two think this is funny huh?'

The two stopped laughing to look at Kakashi nervously.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, 'Next time use ink, it doesn't come out of clothes.'

It took a moment the two to register what Kakashi had said and both gave him thumbs up and sly smiles. Kakashi could only shake his head and turn back to his book, but his eyes strayed once again to the pink haired girl who now sat at a wheel spinning and molding clay with thin long fingers.

'You've been picking up a thing or two from Deidara. I thought he was too much of a pompous ass to teach anyone his 'art'.' Ten Ten queried looking over her easel. Ino and Hinata sat on a table looking through magazines and articles for inspiration.

Sakura smiled to herself and laughed genuinely, 'Because he's such a pompous ass he couldn't bare seeing me take the life out of the clay, so he decided to teach me some basics.'

The mood between the girls' seemed to lighten significantly, because soon after all that could be heard between them was laughter and snorts.

'Seriously though Deidara is _way_ better than Hidan' Sakura laughed, 'Hidan thinks he's the next best thing after the creation of coloured television.'

'Ugh' Ino replied, 'Is he still a 'disciple' of Jashin?'

Sakura pulled her foot off the pedal and looked at the girl with no self control, 'On Sundays he's been standing outside of churches and handing out pamphlets to 'convert' and allow Jashin to save their souls.'

The girls got lost in a fit of laughter.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the group of girls, Shikamaru could only roll his eyes, 'women are so troublesome'

'I think their worth the trouble though in the end' Naruto spoke quietly

'Ever the sweet talker Naruto' Kiba laughed slapping a hand on his shoulder.

'I thought you were gay' Sai spoke nonchalantly

Kiba and Suigetsu moved effectively to hold Naruto back from giving Sai 'a piece of his mind'

'Technically speaking you can't give me a piece of your mind if you don't have one to begin with.' Sai replied.

'Why you little-'

'I'm just being reasonable' Sai replied innocently

Naruto kicked a can of spray paint at Sai's head, 'Ow' he said monotonously

Naruto satisfied with that much had calmed down and beckoned Kiba and Suigetsu to let go.

'Yo 'kashi' He yelled

Kakashi looked up from his book with a bored expression

'You got any more of those mask thingys' Naruto pointed to his mouth and nose, 'I need it for the spray paint'

No sooner had he finished had he felt a piece of fabric flicked at his head.

'Thanks'

'Got more if you need any' Kakashi spoke as he looked up from his book briefly.

Naruto just gave him a 'thumbs up' and walked out to the adjoining outdoor courtyard with a crate of spray paint, the mask, and a wooden board.

.

.

.

'Haruno is a real tough cookie if you ask me' Asuma grumbled

'She's been through a lot' Kurenai supplied

Kakashi simply nodded as he sat outside on a patch of grass with two of his colleagues. Their eyes trained towards the track field with an instructor clad in a green jump suit spurring students on to run. Despite the cold, Konoha high still did physical education outside.

Asuma let out a long drag of smoke, handing over the cigarette to Kurenai who put it out for him.

'Her parents committed suicide two years ago.' Asuma spoke eyes looking straight ahead. 'She beat herself up for not being able to know why they committed the act. She's an only child and doesn't have many relatives; her father was an only child and her mother had one brother. Her cousin Sasori had become her guardian after the incident and she lived with him.' Asuma let out a sigh looking towards Kurenai.

'Sasori died last year due to a fatal car accident. She was out of school for two months. If it wasn't for her good grades and credibility with the teachers, she would have been held back a year.' Kurenai spoke wistfully.

Kakashi was taken aback by the girl's losses almost remembering his own similar past all too well. 'Who's she living with now?'

It took a moment and then Kurenai spoke, 'At the time she was living with her cousin, she was also living with two of Sasori's close friends. One of them offered to take guardianship of Sakura, she didn't refuse his offer. She's still living at the same place with the other two now.'

After a moment Asuma spoke once more, 'Don't get us wrong or anything, but that girl she's been through a lot in a short time. I feel like lately it's finally been catching up to her. She's a good kid but everybody changes once they lose something important to them. She told me that Sasori was like a brother to her.'

'She refuses to see the counselor as well.' Kurenai supplied

It was quiet from then on as they all watched students run around the track. Kakashi's mind left thrumming and chewing on this new piece of information that shed light on Sakura's dreary past.

'Haruno show your class some of the youth you show during track practice.' Gai beemed

'I think I'm going to need hearing aids after this class' Kiba grumbled

'What I can't hear you' Suigetsu strained his neck comically leaving Kiba in a bout of laughter.

'Stop pissing around guys we have to finish these 100 laps before the end of the period' Naruto grumbled, 'I'm not going to stay after school on a Friday finishing up these laps'

'Hey it ain't so bad, the view is pretty good from here.' Suigetsu elbowed Naruto

Up ahead a pack of girls running in teeny tiny shorts were jogging and whining about the cold.

'Oi Karin your underwear is longer than your shorts' Suigetsu hollered

Karin sized him up with a glare.

'Damn son she's the stank face queen' Kiba whistled

'Don't remind me' Suigetsu cringed

'Dammit should've faked a doctor's note like Nara to get out of this class.' Naruto groaned

'They don't call him the lazy genius for nothing.' Kiba chided

'Got himself a babe too.' Suigetsu groaned

'What do we have that he doesn't' Kiba queried

'Slow ass legs' Ten Ten spoke from behind slapping both on the back.

She threw a triumphant smile over their shoulders, 'She's got that right' Naruto laughed as he sprinted ahead of them to catch up with Ten Ten.

Kiba and Suigetsu threw their heads back in exasperation, 'I thought we wouldn't be doing anything physical in Phys Ed. Wish we got that babe Konan for a teacher, heard she teaches origami during class, 'to strengthen your finger muscles'.

They saw Sakura stop up ahead of them near the starting blocks, 'Already burnt out Haruno?'

Sakura spared them a glance, 'While you too old ladies were complaining I finished my laps.' She smirked.

'I expect nothing less of my favorite student. Don't tell Lee I said that' Gai beamed, 'You can go get changed and wait inside till the bell rings for the end of the day.

Sakura nodded and received scowls from Kiba and Suigetsu she could only laugh to herself.

He watched her cross the oval towards the gymnasium entrance. He dusted his pants off and looked down at Kurenai and Asuma, 'Have a good weekend'. He missed the blush passed between them as he walked off towards his classroom.

When he entered the classroom and flicked the lights on. The classroom was bombarded with various projects strewn haphazardly around the perimeter of the classroom. His eyes looked towards the wheel that Sakura sat in. It had a damp cloth lying on the plate that held the clay. Ever so gently he removed the cloth to reveal an urn shaped object. There wasn't anything unique about the shape but the thought of her fingers molding the clean and neat shape allowed him to appreciate the little creation. He quickly laid the cloth back on the urn and turned to grab his belongings from his desk. With one last glance in the classroom he turned to shut off the lights and lock the door of the classroom.

As he made his way down the corridor the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The corridor then became engulfed with zealous students reveling in the leisure of the weekend. He made his way towards the parking lot a few of his students crowded around one car. His curiosity got the better of him, 'What are you guys up to?'

Naruto looked towards Kakashi, 'One of my tires has got a puncture' He moved to show him the tire but instead, revealing Sakura peering critically at the tire.

Sakura turned around and looked at Kakashi for a moment, 'Do you have a jack and a lug wrench on you? None of these morons here have anything' she spoke casually

'I actually do, I'll just grab them from the car.' Kakashi replied

Sakura nodded and turned back to Naruto, 'Get the spare tire out'

'Yes ma'am' he saluted

'Who taught you to change a tire Haruno' Suigetsu asked

'There's nothing to be taught about changing a tire. Watch and learn.'

Kakashi came back from his car wrench and jack in hand. Sakura took them in her hands, 'Sure you don't need help' Naruto quipped

'Are you trying to insult me after I offered to help?' Sakura replied annoyed

With much efficiency she moved the jack under Naruto's car near the flat tire, lifting the car and tire off the ground.

'Wrench please' she held her hand out

Suigetsu handed her the wrench obligingly, Kakashi could only smile at the scene before him.

She twisted all the lugs nuts off and lifted the tire off the frame, 'Now get me the spare please'

Naruto rolled the tire towards her; despite its heavy weight she lifted it seamlessly and placed it on the frame. She screwed the lug nuts back on and then moved to release the jack from under the car.

She smacked her hand on the hood and turned around, 'Good as new' She beamed

'You never fail to impress me Sakura' Naruto smiled warmly

'Yeah if I need a tire fixed I'll give you a call.' Suigetsu winked.

'I'll just slash all your tires and leave you.' Sakura mocked. Naruto laughed as he placed the flat tire in the trunk of the car. Suigetsu walked to the passenger seat, 'Eh whatever have a good weekend.'

Sakura gave them a nod and Naruto moved to give her a bear hug, 'Don't pull a Sasuke on us this weekend ok?' She snorted and patted him on the shoulder being reminded of how their friend ran off for two weeks without a word to no one and then just came back to school like nothing happened.

Naruto started his car and beeped his horn as he rolled out of the parking lot. Sakura moved to hand Kakashi his jack and lug wrench, 'thanks'

'Not bad' He said acknowledging her display of independence

She gave him a slight smirk, 'Stick with me and you'll learn a thing or two' she face palmed herself for even speaking to him.

Her hands were stained with grease, which in turn earned her a grease palm print on her forehead which she hadn't noticed. Kakashi laughed, 'I'm sure you can.'

'Oi pipsqueak get in the car I'm wasting precious gas here.' A voice hollered

Sakura rolled her eyes and broke eye contact with Kakashi to look at the individual in the car, Hidan, he looked irritated as ever. 'Serves him right for totaling my car' she grumbled to herself. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi who laughed; she sighed and moved to pick up her bag.

'Couldn't change the tires on your car?' He humoured

She eyed him lightly and sighed heavily, 'There wasn't even any tires left on the car _to_ change.'

'That bad' he whistled

'Mhm'

A horn was beeped, 'Oi!'

'Anyway thanks again'

'No worries, if you ever need a wrench or a jack I'm your guy.'

'I'll try and remember that. See ya around old man'

He simply nodded and they walked they separate waves. He realized how differently they seemed to act with one another when they were alone. She was almost a different person.

He laughed as he saw the spectacle Sakura made of the man who was beeping the horn. He walked out of the driver's seat in defeat and migrated to the passenger seat in shame. She sat in the driver's seat and drove the car away.

Kakashi then walked to his own car and popped the trunk placing the wrench and jack before closing it. He noticed his hands slightly stained with the same grease that marked Sakura's forehead which only made him shake with silent laughter; he wondered how long it would take her to notice the print.

.

.

.

'Hidan why didn't you tell me about my forehead' Sakura was mortified as she walked into the apartment. Hidan had suddenly decided that he needed to grab something from the supermarket. He came out empty handed; Sakura came out red faced with embarrassment.

'Payback's a bitch'

'You owe me a car'

'Yeah well you owe me the manly pride I lost during the walk of shame to the passenger seat. I think that is justifiably much worse.'

'Deidara!' Sakura cajoled

'Leave me out of this one princess' Deidara spoke, 'and please go wash your face before you embarrass yourself even more.'

Hidan smirked at her; she gave him a wicked glare.

Hidan 1 Sakura 0

.

.

.

Thank you for all the love from the last chapter you guys super duper awesome

Hope you liked it :)

There will be progress and plot development in the next one

PLEASE REVIEW

Please leave your thoughts on this chapter :)

Much love

OXZA


	3. Check me out of the Library

Chapter 3 weeheeehehe :-)

.

.

.

She shuffled into the living room to see the aftermath of that Saturday night, she could only smile softly. She moved to the coffee table littered with shot glasses and alcohol with accent marks on their names that made them appear more foreign and exotic and looked at a paper with tally marks. She smirked, _'Looks like Itachi won again.' _She thought.

She realized then Itachi wasn't among the three lifeless corpses that lay strewn across the sofa and carpet. The scent of roasted coffee wafting from the kitchen into the living room revealed his location. Though she didn't immediately go to join him for a cup of coffee. She moved to hoist Deidara off the sofa, 'Come on let's get you to bed.'

'But I don't wanna sleep.' Deidara spoke groggily before he dozed off again.

Sakura could only roll her eyes as she half carried and dragged Deidara to his room. After somehow managing to 'discard' him onto his bed she brought the sheets up to cover him. She pecked him on the cheek, 'Sleep tight pops.' She closed the door gently and dusted her hands off with satisfaction, 'One down two to go.'

When she went back to the living room she found Itachi seated where Hidan and Kisame once slept. She was secretly grateful for not having to carry the other two men to bed. Itachi sat on the sofa with his laptop on the coffee table and a mug of coffee in his hand, 'I still presume you like your coffee black.' His hand motioned to a cup of coffee that sat adjacent to his laptop, his eyes still starred at his laptop screen as he spoke.

Sakura only sighed and made her way to the couch. Upon closer inspection of Itachi she bit down a laugh. His hair was not in it usual 'uni ponytail' but instead two braids, 'You look like a school girl' Sakura scoffed.

Itachi sparred her a glance, 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. Only it isn't Vegas here.' He humoured.

Sakura drank her coffee thoughtfully, she sat on the ground with her back against the couch, 'I don't know this place could give Vegas a run for its money.' She said pleasantly

Itachi chuckled and placed his mug on the coffee table. Shutting his laptop and laying his head back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

They stayed silent for a moment. Sakura then stood up to clear off the shot glasses and alcohol off the table. She wanted to speak to the Uchiha but he looked beyond exhausted, she had to remind herself he was only human too.

He was still asleep when she returned from the kitchen. She didn't make a move to rouse him and only shuffled to grab a notebook of hers from a bookshelf. She pulled out a pen from the drawer in the coffee table and began looking over scribbled notes that covered the pages of the book.

'What did I tell you about playing detective?' Itachi mumbled with a hint of annoyance.

Sakura cringed slightly as she looked up at Itachi who now sat up and looked at her disapprovingly, 'Hand it over here'

Sakura didn't comply; Itachi rubbed at his temples, 'Sakura' He gave a resigned sigh and moved to sit next to her, 'We have a police force for a reason.' He moved her hand away from the notebook and began to peer at her notes thoughtfully. Silently impressed by the amount of detail and thought she had written in the notebook.

'They haven't found anything new in the past six months, the case is still open.' Sakura spoke with aggravation.

'It still doesn't give you the initiative to solve the case yourself. Are you seriously willing to risk you life for this?' Itachi lectured

Sakura stayed silent as she considered Itachi's words. Itachi could feel her distress and reconsidered his approach, 'Anything new you think I should pass on to my father to investigate.' Itachi spoke softly

She looked him square in the eyes considering whether or not to tell him, 'their deaths are connected I'm sure of it.'

Itachi was taken aback, 'That's a strong statement.'

'Someone was after them Itachi I'm sure of it. My parents they wouldn't have killed themselves, even if they considered it they'd be more logical than that. Sasori's accident wasn't an _accident_; you saw the damage of his car. Someone clearly wanted him dead. The police couldn't even find the other vehicle that crashed into him. It was planned.'

'Do you have anyone in mind?' Itachi spoke quietly

'No, that's where I'm stuck. I've been trying to link a party with Sasori and my parents but I can't think of anyone.'

'How will you go about finding this 'party'' Itachi sighed for the umpteenth time.

Sakura turned to him with anger, 'You doubt me.'

'I don't. I just don't think-actually I _know _you shouldn't be getting involved with this matter, I am almost one per cent sure that you'll get yourself killed. And I'm the dignified adult here and it's my job to tell you to not follow through with this, it's an order.'

'You aren't my guardian.' Sakura said childishly

'No, but Deidara is. Deidara's my friend and I won't let him go through losing someone close to him again. Have you considered how he'd feel if you got hurt? He'd feel like he failed you and Sasori, like he didn't do his job right.'

Sakura looked away from him with much guilt. Itachi began to stand up from his spot next to her and then he stopped when she started speaking again, 'That's what I'm worried about Itachi. What if this whole thing is linked to me? My parents died, then Sasori. What if Deidara's next? I don't want to lose him; I don't want to lose any of you. Just last month Hidan got in a car accident similar to Sasori's and the police couldn't find the car as well. He was lucky.' She choked down a sob; her face was still turned away from him.

Itachi looked down at her critically and mulled over her words understanding her haste in trying to find the culprit, 'I promise I won't let anything happen. I'll talk to my father tonight about prioritizing the investigation. I'm sure he'll oblige as he still has that soft spot for you. I'm tied up at the firm with a few cases but I'll see what I can find about this party.'

He took the notebook and pen out of her hands and moved to meet her eyes, 'You need to stop worrying about these things and just be a stupid teenager like my brother, well not _as_ stupid as him. Leave this to us adults.' He spoke kindly; he gave her a smirk and patted her head before walking away.

'Please don't tell Deidara and Hidan. I don't want to worry them more.' Sakura whispered as she looked at Itachi with pleading eyes.

He nodded knowingly, 'Only if you manage to delete all digital evidence with me sporting this hairstyle.'

Sakura broke into a fit of laughter; Itachi's eyes slightly softened having finally changed the girl's mood.

She helped him collect his belongings and reluctantly placed her notebook into his bag, 'Who goes to work on a Sunday anyway?' She huffed as she escorted him out.

'There is no such thing as a five day work week when you're a lawyer, everyday is a workday.' Itachi mused as if reciting an unwritten rule known by all lawyers.

'Well aren't you a ball of fun and then some.' Sakura rolled her eyes

'Jealousy is an awful attribute of women.' Itachi spoke coolly

'Do you want to have the photos deleted or not?' Sakura threatened

'Though you're and exception to that observation.' Itachi spoke anxiously

'That's what I thought' Sakura spoke smugly, 'Well you take care now'

'Remember what I told you' Itachi spoke like a doting mother, 'I'll have Sasuke keep a close eye on you at school, but I'll have to ask you to keep a close eye on him in return.' He smiled

Sakura shook her head and smiled. She allowed Itachi to shut the door behind him after one last 'good bye'.

She turned around to see a flabbergasted Hidan. Her blood ran cold. How long had he been there? He then pulled her by the collar, 'Why the hell didn't you wake me up? Now I can't go harass those stupid church people and enrich their lives with Jashin.' Hidan shrieked.

Sakura let go a breath she had subconsciously held and laughed.

'You think this is funny?' Hidan rattled, pulling Sakura closer to his face, 'Just you wait until your old wrinkly ass needs saving, Jashin and I will be laughing at you.'

She patted his shoulder, 'I think your suffering symptoms of 'H_angry_'. Let's get some breakfast into you. You're always a grouch before breakfast.'

He released her from his grip, 'You better make those pancakes that you made last week.' He pouted

'Which ones?' Sakura teased knowing full well which pancakes Hidan wanted.

'Bitch you know which ones' Hidan grumbled with embarrassment

'Unfortunately I wasn't _blessed_ by the 'oh so great Jashin' with good memory; you'll need to remind me.' Sakura began padding towards the kitchen, Hidan followed with a slouch and then mumbled, '..rnkles'

'Sorry what was that' Sakura smiled a little too big.

'THE ONES WITH THE SPRINKLES DAMMIT!' Hidan huffed

'Now that wasn't so hard to say now was it?' Sakura spoke condescendingly.

'Stupid woman. You only exist to hurt my manly pride.'

Sakura snorted, 'If there was any left to begin with.'

Hidan moved to strangle Sakura but then she held a container with sprinkles and shook it menacingly, 'Do you want the sprinkles or not?'

Hidan slumped and walked outside the kitchen. A few moments later she heard the television turn on with 'Little House on the Prairie' on.

Hidan hollered from the living area, 'You could learn a thing or two from these women Sakura. They do as their told and they idolize their men.' He spoke cockily.

Sakura snorted as she mixed the batter for the pancakes, 'You could learn from the men too. They aren't so scared of girls half their size.'

Hidan was silent. Sakura realized he had changed the channel. She smiled in spite of herself.

'What did I tell you about bullying Hidan, yeah?' Deidara poked Sakura's cheek while pouring himself a cup of coffee, 'You know how he has low self esteem.'

They both shared a silent laugh.

.

.

.

Sakura rolled her eyes and peered at the clock that sat above the TV, it was 1 o'clock. She and Deidara were sitting in the living area having another one of their 'pottery' lessons. Hidan had gone to drop off Kisame at Itachi's office. After ignoring five of Ino's calls Deidara took his foot off the pedal, 'I'd suggest you'd answer that. You know how persistent she is.' Deidara spoke sagely.

Sakura sighed and picked up the phone, 'Who's dead.' She said monotonously

Deidara snorted and went back to working on the clay on the wheel.

'Good afternoon to you too.' Ino grumbled, 'Forehead you need to get down here ASAP.'

''Here' as in where?' Sakura sighed as she walked out of the living area to her bed room.

'The library. You won't believe what's happening here.' Ino spoke with excitement

'I'm still having a hard time believing you're at the library.' Sakura spoke sarcastically

'Oh shoosh you, Naruto's here too.'

Sakura whistled, 'I guess the apocalypse has already begun.'

'You're impossible! Guh! Just come here soon, I assure you it's not a waste of time.'

'Fine' Sakura sighed, 'But don't do anything stupid.'

Sakura could hear Naruto's juvenile laugh he spoke into the receiver, 'Oh it's not us you have to worry about. This time someone _else_ is doing something stupid.'

'Wait _what_. Who is it Naruto?' Sakura beckoned, but the line was cut. She was extremely annoyed for her curious nature because naturally now she couldn't resist not going.

'Deidara I'm going out for bit if that's alright.' She yelled out her bedroom door.

'Should I roll out the red carpet or something? This _is_ a special event as it's a rare occasion when you go out!' He humoured.

Sakura scoffed pleasantly and got changed, grabbing her backpack and tossing in a few bills and coins. She walked into the living room, 'I should be back within the next three hours.'

'Eh take your time, just get back before seven. If something comes up just give me a call and I'll pick you up. Should I ask where you're going?'

'No.'

'Well have fun then. Don't talk to strangers and look both ways before crossing the road.'

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled, 'I'll see you later'

Deidara stuck a clay covered thumb up, while his eyes were still trained on the spinning clay. She walked out the door and turned the knob to make sure it was locked, and made her way down the corridor.

.

.

.

'She's here! She's here!' Naruto beamed

'Shut up dope, you'll blow our cover.' Sasuke hissed

Ino quickly left the two and made break for the library entrance door where Sakura looked at the three in utter confusion, 'Hey In-'

Ino shooed Sakura behind a shelf and beckoned her to stay quiet. They made their way through a few shelves and finally made it to where Naruto and Sasuke crouched.

'What the _hell_ is going on here?' Sakura hissed quietly. She then quirked her brow at Sasuke, 'They managed to rope you in too?'

'Don't remind me' Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked at Naruto with her arms crossed. They all looked ridiculous hiding behind the shelf in crouched positions, the librarian gave them a weary look and Naruto gave her a chummy smile.

'Well?' Sakura spoke

'You won't believe who's at the library.' Naruto smiled deviously

Sasuke and Sakura looked between the two in annoyance, 'Just spit it out already.'

'You know our new art teacher Kakashi?' Ino smiled.

'Oh for heaven's sake' Sakura sighed and moved to stand up but Ino and Naruto tugged her down.

Sasuke was kneading his temples, 'News flash, everyone goes to the library, its not called a 'public library' for nothing.' He scowled.

'Give us some credit' Ino pouted, 'We found him scoundering the adult section.' She smirked.

'Well whoop de f*cking do' Sasuke rolled his eyes, 'We use the adult section too.'

Naruto grumbled and then broke into a sleazy smile, 'I mean the _adult_ section.' He elbowed Sasuke and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh' Sakura peeped, her cheeks flushed red.

'I still don't get it' Sasuke looked utterly confused.

Naruto facepalmed himself and then took Sasuke aside for the second, and then Sasuke's neck was as pink as Sakura's hair.

'Ok so we're all on the board now.' Ino spoke tiredly

Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads a little too quickly.

'So we were thinking in catching the man red handed and then using this as blackmail so we can pass his class.' Ino spoke nonchalantly her eyes plotting.

'This is only going to benefit you two.' Sasuke groaned, 'You guys are the only ones failing art'

'I though friends help friends?' Ino spoke innocently

'More like friends with benefits' Sakura grumbled

'Sakura…' Naruto whined

'Just get this over with.' Sakura resigned

'Man Sakura you _are_ a pushover.' Sasuke drawled

'And your perception of relationships is worse than a kindergartener's. Man even Naruto knew and he's still a virgin.'

'Touché' Sasuke replied

'Oi' Naruto spoke with embarrassment, 'That's supposed to be a secret.'

Sakura than whispered to Sasuke, 'He's waiting for Hinata to deflower him.' Sasuke choked on a laugh and then looked at her, 'Really?' Sakura nodded. The two then eyed Naruto smugly, who now coward at the two.

Ino snapped her fingers, 'Now if you're done.' The three then turned to her, 'Here's the plan, Sakura you're going to pretend you're a library volunteer. You're going to need to just walk through the aisles with a cart and pretend you're putting books back on the shelves. Naruto and Sasuke will be standing by as your 'escape routes' if all else fails. You're going to work your way to Kakashi's aisle and feign surprise and ask him what he's reading, just anything. And I'll take the million dollar photo. Simple.'

For some reason, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto knew better than think the plan was as simple as it seemed. Knowing Ino it was a sure thing it would back fire.

'Why me?' Sakura looked at Ino flustered

'Duh I'm a better photographer than you.'

Naruto then leaned over to Sasuke, 'Yeah if 'selfies' are considered photography.'

After that all hell broke loose. The four were in a whisper fight, which looked quite ridiculous to an outsider.

'Hey guys whatcha' doing hiding here?'

The four stopped their conversation midsentence, all frozen as they turned around. All of them cringing as they turned around to see who it was. They attempted to seem at ease by plastering a false smile.

'H-Hey Kakashi were just - you know chillin'' Naruto spoke cheesily

'That's it I'm out of here.' Sasuke grumbled as he retreated from the situation.

'Uh huh' Kakashi was not convinced, 'I didn't know the library was a hot spot for teenagers'

'Well it is now' Sakura rolled her eyes.

Kakashi bit down a laugh.

'So Kakashi what brings you here to the library' Ino spoke sweetly

'Well' He sighed, 'I hear you can get books here at the library, unbelievable right? Who would of thought.' He said with light sarcasm.

Sakura and Naruto struggled to resist the urge to laugh, but Ino was still determined as ever.

'Oh what genre do you like to read?' Ino pried

'I'm not one for favoring one genre I'm a pretty all round kind of guy.' Kakashi supplied thoughtfully.

'Well I'm sure there is one you may prefer more than the others.' Ino seethed

'Well I am pretty big on one genre.'

'Oh yeah which one.' Ino beckoned

'Oh if you must know I have soft spot for history.' Kakashi responded genuinely, 'Its interesting to see how many hopeless saps it took to get us here today.'

'Wha- that's it? No romance?!' Ino spoke with a deflated tone.

'Does Macbeth count?' Kakashi mused

Sakura gawked, 'Everyone dies in that play there's nothing romantic about that!'

Naruto cringed, 'Unless he's a sadist.'

The three looked at Kakashi with new found disgust, 'Hey at least I don't hide in the erotica fiction section for little get togethers with my friends.' Kakashi spoke innocently

Sakura took a deep breath in attempts to calm herself as she turned around to look at the books that lay on the shelf; they indeed were sitting in the erotica fiction section. She looked at Naruto and Ino and gripped them by the collar, 'You're both dead. Unless one of you is cross eyed and somehow thought this section was the section across, I'd suggest you leave now.' She spoke in a calm tremor.

Ino and Naruto abruptly stood up flustered bickering on the way out of the library.

'How'd you screw that up?!'

'How was I supposed to know we were sitting in that section? Even Sasuke didn't realize it!'

'Everyone knows Sasuke is oblivious to that sort of thing!'

'It's not my fault his brother didn't let him take health in middle school. It would have saved us a lot of explaining.'

Sakura then realized her situation after the two blondes left. She was left alone with Kakashi, who didn't seem deterred at all.

'They say your friends can indicate what kind of person you are.' Kakashi said with an aloof manner

Sakura grumbled as she stood up, 'I'm sure there was an asterisk next that statement implying that Ino and Naruto are an exception.'

Kakashi slapped her on the back for good measure, Sakura stiffened at the contact, 'Eh it's alright. I'm not one to judge, 'you can't judge a book by its cover' right?'

Sakura eyed him curiously, 'Y-You touched me.' She said unabashedly

'I don't think that something you should say especially regarding our situation.' Kakashi spoke cheekily pointing at the books around them, 'I mean we wouldn't want anyone to think out of context. People have _pretty_ dirty minds.'

Sakura was just left frozen, 'I'll see you tomorrow' He patted her head and left the aisle and walked to the check out.

Her cheeks flushed red when he returned and his hand hovered over her shoulder, 'Almost forgot this little guy.' He winked at her as he reached for a book behind her. He then sauntered back into the queue in a casual manner.

'_Did he just?!'_

'_No he couldn't….he shouldn't'_

To give him the benefit of the doubt Sakura turned around to assure herself that Kakashi did not just take a book from the erotica shelf. But there it was an empty gap between, '_Hot Climax_' and '_Denied Desire'_.

He _is _a pervert.

She slowly walked outside the library to meet up with Sasuke, Naruto and Ino.

'What took you so long?' Ino queried

'N-nothing' Sakura squeaked

'Whatever' Ino rolled her eyes, 'I'm hungry, do you guys want to go Ichiraku's diner?'

Everyone nodded as they made their way down the main road.

After they made their way to the diner and were seated, Naruto shook his head and pointed at Ino, 'And to think you thought Kakashi was a pervert. Man that _is _a new all time low.' He chuckled

'Shut up' Ino snapped.

Sakura gulped and starred at her menu closer.

.

.

.

Well a little bit of insight and comic relief

I hope the humor is alright

And thank you for the lovely reviews :-)

Until next time

Much love

Oxza


End file.
